Night Sentinels
The Night Sentinels were an order of holy knights that protected the City of Argent and once stood against the armies of Hell in the realm of Argent D'Nur eons ago. They are led by King Novik. Some of them still live and will be the enemies of the Doom Slayer in Doom Eternal. Background The Night Sentinels were formed by the first king of Sentinel Prime, Ormero the Father. They became the guardians of the Wraiths, and acted as both their holy servants and a bridle for their awesome power. However, due to the power of the Wraiths who could corrupt normal humans into monstrous beings, the Night Sentinels also acted as a control measure to the Wraiths to prevent their power from wreaking havoc. These guardians were imbued with Wraith energy and proved fierce opponents to Hell's legions and, according to the Ungmar Codex, almost triumphed over Hell but were betrayed by a member of their order. The Betrayer struck a bargain with a lowly Hell priest, Deag Grav, for the return of his son who had fallen in battle, and he led the priest and his cabal to the source of the Night Sentinels' power, the Elemental Wraiths. Daeg Grav cursed the Wraiths while they slept, and the Hell priests stole their energy for their own devices. Argent D'Nur was defeated, and their realm absorbed by Hell, along with the Argent Energy that led to the creation of The Well. Giant statues of the sentinels can be seen in Argent D'Nur, while two smaller statues labeled 'Ancient Sentinel' can be found in Samuel Hayden's office on either side of a statue of the Praetor Suit. Culture The Night Sentinels adopt warrior culture and deems only the strongest warrior can rule Sentinel Prime. The King of the Sentinel Prime must be a warrior that can lead troops to battle not sitting behind the throne. Any kings who are unfit to lead troops will be disposed of and replaced with one that is more capable. Weapons Night Sentinels wield swords that can cut through demons with ease. In Doom Eternal, they wield a spear with Argent Energy as the tip. Known Members * King Ormero The Father (Founder) * King Etrex * King Novik * Doom Slayer * Betrayer Theories The Sentinels are somehow connected to the Doom Slayer, as their souls often act as his guide during his journey through Hell. While little is known for certain about the Night Sentinels, some have speculated that: *The Doom Slayer was originally a member or perhaps leader of the order and is now the last of their kind. This is supported by the first part of the Slayer's Testament, which describes the Doom Slayer as wearing the "crown of the Night Sentinels." *Others have suggested that they guide the Doom Slayer out of either respect for releasing the Wraith's souls, or out of having a mutual enemy in Hell's legions. *Stone tablets and other "artifacts" in-game commonly depict the Doom Slayer and Night Sentinels fighting together, indicating that they have met before. The Doom Slayer's armor is very different, however, and he may simply have aided them in fending off the demon hordes. Either way, the souls of the Night Sentinels appear to the Doom Slayer at various points throughout Hell to point the way or stand in solidarity with him. Gallery File:Night_Sentinels_2.jpeg Betrayer Doom eternal.png|The Betrayer, the former Night Sentinel that brought the downfall of the Order and the realm Night Sentinel.jpg|Night Sentinel Armor and Helms Trivia * In Multiplayer, players can use the Templar Armor, the wearable equivalent of the Night Sentinel armor. * The Armor that the Night Sentinels use is visually inspired by 15th Century Gothic Plate Armor, used by the Holy Roman Empire. ** Their Helmets are also inspired by the Great Helm, which was used by 13th - 16th Century European Knights. Category:Doom (2016) Category:Doom (2016) characters Category:Night Sentinels